


Counting The Small Things With You

by StrangeTechiques



Category: Ninjago - Fandom, Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I write when’s im half asleep forgive me, Kisses, M/M, Nevermind there is angst, Otps, Possible future NSFW?, extreme fluff, ill need requests. I’m not creative, possible angst., these are drables, this is some gay stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeTechiques/pseuds/StrangeTechiques
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots for the Ninjago ship of Plasma (Jay x Kai). I personally love this ship a lot so I was like, why not make a one shot book because I can’t be committed to make a real story anymore?So here this is, there will be a lot of fluff since I love it, angst is definitely going to show up, NSFW? Uhhh, I dunno yet. Who knows with me.Anyways, hope you enjoy these! Requests are open!





	1. Chapter 1

[C]The day had not gone so according to plan and if anything that was what bothered Jay the most about his day. No, it wasn’t the fact that they all got their butts kicked in a battle, no it wasn’t the fact that he didn’t get to play some video games because the tv was being used by Zane at the moment, and no, it wasn’t because he was lacking in sleep. It simply was because the invention that he had been working on had been more or less a failure, and ended up not working at all. Jay remembered vividly how excited he was to get this process into action and how long it took him to find all the spare parts to build the machine. It took a lot of digging through the endless piles of junk and scrap metal that was in the junkyard that his parents owned. Searching through all of that mess wasn’t easy one bit. And Jay knew that 

[C]Jay even took it upon himself to tell every single detail about the machine to his boyfriend, Kai. He had found him one morning in the kitchen while eating his breakfast, and seeing that the fire ninja wasn’t occupied by anything else, he excitedly told him *everything* with the enthusiasm that matched a child waking up on Christmas morning to witness all the present underneath the tree. Kai’s reaction was shortly more or less, not as exhilarating. 

[C]- - -

[CI]Kai had recently sat down with a bowl of his favorite cereal, ready to be eaten so he could move on with his day and proceed to attend to all the things that he wanted to do on his day off from training. Wu had instructed them that days of rest and recollection were needed to fully be successful. Overworking yourself too much could and would be a downfall. So when he heard that they were getting a day without training, Kai was all up and at them for that idea. He made his plans quite swiftly and then came into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before he would be off and at them for the day. 

[CI]He sat down in his usual spot on the table and took a bite of his breakfast when not even a few seconds later Jay burst into the room with the brightest smile Kai had seen in quite some time. The fiery brunette raised a brow at his boyfriend’s suddenly high behavior and swallowed what was in his mouth so he could speak, but Jay had ended up beating him to it. “Kai! I’m an absolute genius!” Jay exclaimed this as he sat across from Kai and waited for him to ask why so then he could elaborate even more. 

[CI]”okay? And why’re agreeing that you’re a genius?” Kai asked this with a cock of his head to the side as he looked across at the lightning ninja. “Well I’m glad you asked because I for one, came up with an invention that is surely going to be amazing.” Kai figured that part easily knowing Jay for as long as he has, so what Jay told him really didn’t dig into those kissing details that were in this story. Kai raised his brows and twirled the spoon in a circular motion in the air meaning that he wanted Jay to give off a little more information than he had. Jay got the message and perked up even more…(if that was even possible)

[CI]”Well you see, it all starts with this-“ Jay continued to ramble on about all the components of the machine and what it was supposed to do. Kai really did try his best to keep up with what Jay was saying, but after they started using fancy machine words, Kai was lost. Never to return back into a state of full understanding if that state of mind was even there to begin with. Nya was the one that Jay really should be discussing these sorts of things with since she would understand what the heck Jay was spewing about. But Kai understood fully on why Jay came to him. They were in a happy, supportive relationship and they enjoyed telling each other things, and just generally finding excuses to be with each other. This was a mixture of both those reason. 

[CI]Kai had moved onto simply nodding when it seemed appropriate to make it appear that he was still listening, but at this point he really wasn’t all that into this conversation. However, his lack in interest didn’t go unnoticed by the inventor in front of him. Jay frowned slightly as he crossed his arms across the table top, looking at Kai with those saddened electric blue eyes of his. “Kai…you don’t seem all that happy for me..” Jay mumbled this in a sad tone. 

[CI]Kai perked up because of that, but that perkiness soon melted away and he simply let out a sigh and small shrug. “Sorry I’m not reacting to this with appropriate excitement, I’m really hungry.” 

[C] - - - 

[C]Thats how it went, but even Kai’s lack in excitement didn’t stop Jay from going out and perusing this project. He had actually ended up spending weeks on the project, making sure that every little detail was perfect, every little thing matched up with his plans, yet it still turned out in a failure, killing his mood like it was some bug that just got squashed underneath a shoe. “What a waste of time…I spent weeks on that thing and it doesn’t even turn on! What a rip off!” Jay groaned as he flopped back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling with a glare mixed with a pout on his face. He had called his own idea a rip off, and at this point he was too stuck up to care. He had been so ready to test out the machine that morning since he finally found the last piece he needed, but it didn’t work. 

[C]It didn’t matter how many times he tried fixing something, moving pieces around and even dusting off pieces. Nothing seemed to work, and all his effort and time went down the drain. Now he had a failure project staring back at him on his desk that was cluttered in small pieces of metal. Useless metal if you asked him now. Jay reached over and grabbed one of his pillows and placed it over his face and kept it pressed against it tightly with his arms. He was so frustrated that he couldn’t find the problem and fix it. Was it meant to be a dud from the start? Should he have asked Nya for help? Everything *she* makes works out in the end. 

[C]Another annoyed groan left his lips and he rolled onto his stomach, taking the pillow on his face with him. Now his face was pressed was pressed into the pillow which was pressed against the mattress. Jay stayed like that, unmoving and not caring about anything at that point. “I accept failure...” he said this to himself but it was incredibly muffled by the pillow blocking his speech. After he said that, Wu’s voice rang in his head. ‘Failure is the best teacher’. That was something he learned a long time ago. People always said that messing up was the best thing you can learn from, but right now, Jay didn’t want to hear any of it. It only made him more annoyed at this point. 

[C]Jay had ended up being so caught up in his own annoyed thoughts, that he didn’t hear the door to his room being opened up and someone coming into the room. He only noticed the presence of someone else in his room when the weight on the mattress moved towards one side of the bed. Jay quickly lifted his head up from the pillow, inhaling sharply from needing to take a full fresh breath of air and looked over at who, or what sat down on his bed. His eyes were met with the comforting body of his boyfriend. Kai had one of those perfect smiles on his face that made Jay’s heart beat a mile a minute each time he saw it along with a vibrant blush to his face. Kai was just all too perfect for him and Jay never understood how in the life of him, he ended up with dating the perfect looking boy that was Kai. 

[C]If anything he thought that he was going to get together with Nya, but one day when Kai flashed that stupid grin of his, Jay’s heart yearned for that ninja more than anything. And somehow, he got him. 

[C]Jay had ended up spacing out for a long time because Kai eventually put on a lopsided frown as he snapped his fingers in front of Jay’s face. “Jay, earth to Jay. Reality is waiting for you!” Jay blinked a few times, coming out of his thoughts. Once he did though, Jay put back on his frown and turned away from Kai and Laid back down this time laying down on his side, back towards Kai. The other brunette though didn’t do anything for a moment, he just thought about the possible things that he could do to try and cheer him up. 

[C]”Jay come on, don’t go all pouty on me, what’s wrong? You’ve been like this all morning.” Kai redhead a hand forwards and placed it on top of Jay’s arm and lightly rubbed it in a comforting manner. Jay would agree that he enjoyed Kai being here, but he chose not to show it as he pouted more and curled himself up into a ball on his bed. He didn’t leave his boyfriend in silence though. “My invention was a failure and now I’ve wasted so much time on it. It was stupid and useless after all.” He said this with his pout clearly being visible in his tone. Upset and frustrated. That’s how you would describe it. 

[C]Kai hummed lightly in thought, thinking of what to do and say. “I’m sorry to hear that your invention didn’t go as planned, but you can’t stay sad forever-“ He was cut off by Jay. “Ahahaha! Yes I can!” Kai didn’t appear all that impressed by their answer, so he pushed it aside and continued on. “Jay…smile for me *please*? You look a whole lot more adorable when you’re smiling. That’s what I love about you. You’re so positive even if it’s forced half the time.” Kai chuckled lightly, a small smile on his face as he thought back to the multitude of times that Jay put up a positive attitude. What Kai said though made Jay’s cheeks burn up with embarrassment. Kai always knew the exact words that needed to be said in order to make him blush. But blushing or not, he still didn’t turn towards Kai or drop the pout, which was incredibly difficult. 

[C]Kai sighed and moved his hand off of Jay’s arm. “Fine, if you wont smile now, then you leave me no choice.” Kai interlaced his fingers together and cracked his knuckles using that method. Jay was curious to what Kai meant, but he was shook to know when Kai ended up moving his hands towards Jay’s stomach which was in his reach. If there was one thing about Jay, it was the fact that he was ticklish, and this of course made him laugh, and pair off a smile on his face. “K-Kai! No! S-stop it! I’m smiling!” Jay managed to get this out through his laughs, but Kai’s attacks didn’t let up. He knew where all of Jay’s weak spots were, and he knew just how to get that smile out of the lighting ninja. “Not gonna stop until you agree that you won’t be so stuck up with that invention!”

[C]Jay couldn’t speak this time around from the amount of laughing that was coming out of his throat. His eyes had started to water at this point and there was nothing he could do to stop Kai. The tickling made his limbs feel weak, and trying to push away Kai’s hands was useless. Kai was also more built than he was, so even if he wasn’t laughing so much he probably wouldn’t be able to remove Kai’s grasp. Kai had eventually moved so then he was on his knees on Jay’s bed, still going through in tickling his boyfriend to no end. Jay’s laugh and smile was such a relieving thing to see, and it was only more clear to him when Jay had ended up rolling on his back, exposing all of his stomach for Kai’s disposal. 

[C]”K-Kai! C-come…on! S-stop!” Jay tried again to get Kai to stop, but his laughing almost made it impossible for words to be spoken clearly and understanding. Kai just put on a wider smirk, seeming to know what Jay had said. “What’s the agreement~?” He said this in a song song voice. “O-okay! I p-promise…I…won’t b-be…upset!” Jay tried his best to get it out, and luckily Kai had heard it so he stopped with the tickle attack, clearly pleased with how this turned out. Jay still had stray laughs ever now and then, and his stomach hurt from laughing so much, but he did feel incredibly happy now. Kai was too exceptional on doing that. 

[C]Jay opened his eyes finally and wiped away the tears from laughing and looked over at Kai. Kai was sitting there on his bed, that stupid smirk on his face and everything. Jay looked over Kai’s face for a moment before he felt his cheeks burn up for the third time that evening when he realized just how much he wanted to kiss him at that moment. Jay propped himself up on his elbows, a small laugh coming from him as he did so, his stomach still aching. But eventually he was able to sit himself up and he moved over close to Kai and rested his head on Kai’s shoulder. 

[C]”hm? Did I wear you out?” Kai questioned this as he wrapped an arm around Jay’s smaller frame with a small smile on his face. Jay shook his head no and picked his head up as he faced Kai dead on. “No...you just made me really want to kiss you.” After he said that Jay leaned forwards and pressed their lips together quickly before pulling away and going back to resting his head on Kai’s shoulder. 

[C]The fire ninja’s eyes widened at the kiss, but he didn’t complain at all. This is what you did with the person you loved. And quite frankly, all he cared about what the fact that he cheered up Jay.


	2. One shot 2 (probably horribly written)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 11pm and I was half asleep. I know that the grammar may be bad, and yes I know I switched from third to first person halfway through the story. Once again, I was half asleep, but I liked the idea and where I was probably going with this.

The glass shattered as his fist made contact with its reflective surface. The glass had easily cracked, small pieces dropping to the floor with small pings as they did so. His fist stayed against the shattered surface, not caring that sharp pieces were being pressed into his knuckles, blood trickling down from his hand and down the once smooth surface. The owner of the fist breathed heavily as he stared back at his reflection, a reflection that he didn’t want to see anymore. Just looking at himself made him feel sick, and that’s why he finally raised his fist again and continuously hit the rest of the glass pieces until there was nothing left to be seen on that once pretty mirror. His hand stung now from the multitude of punches and glass shards in his hands, but even destroying that mirror didn’t drown out the intense emotions of anger boiling under his skin. 

The anger wasn’t towards anyone. It was only towards himself. Kai slowly raised his wounded hand up into his gaze, he looked over the damage he caused to himself. Glass in his skin, skin red from the blood dripping down from the cuts. All his fault too. It was at that moment that the anger he had pent up, melted into a sadness. His body shook as his legs caved in, making Kai fall down to the ground below, his vision growing blurry from the build up of water in his eye’s. Kai pressed an arm over his eyes to try and stop the tears, but they still fell down his red tinted cheeks. “It’s all my fault...” those words left his lips so casually like they belonged there. They were words that cut into his heart sharper than any knife or sword that could be crafted. 

“You’re right, it is all…your…fault.” 

Hearing another voice made him freeze in his spot, eyes wide as tears flowed down his face. Kai was scared to lower his arm, but he had to. Slowly he lowered it to see who else was there, no one should’ve been there- they, they were all gone- 

At first he saw nothing, nothing at all, but when he looked around the room, eventually he saw it. It was, himself. Only they had a wide, pleased smirk on their face. Kai’s eyes widened more as he placed his palms on the ground and pushed himself away until his back pressed against the wall, keeping him from getting any farther from this imposter of himself. They had the same voice, the same smiles, the same looks and outfits. It was him, but it could be. “What? Surprised to see your own self in front of you?” “This...this isn’t real, you don’t exist!” Kai tried to reason with his mind, he wanted to get up and escape but he felt glued to the ground while his eyes couldn’t leave the replica of himself in the room. 

“I’m very real I’ll assure you, and you know what you are? A failure? You call yourself a ninja? When you can’t even protect your friends!?” They laughed after saying that, their amusement sickening as they placed their hands onto their stomach from laughing too much. Kai closed his eyes tightly and gripped onto his brown hair with an iron grip. “GET OUTTA MY HEAD!” Kai screamed this, hoping that it would make them go away, make it really just a dream, something that his mind conjured up as some sort of joke. He stayed like that, repeating the same words ‘it’s not real’ over and over again. For a moment he thought that it had worked, but that changed when he felt someone grab him chin, forcing his head to look upwards. Kai’s eyes quickly shot open as he looked up at the version of himself be had grown to feel sick near. 

“You really think this isn’t real? That I’m just some fairy tale that’ll go away with the snap of your fingers?” They spat those words out. Each word dripping out a black venom that covered everything, swallowing all in its path leaving nothing left. I shook more as they smiled widely, an insane look in their eyes as they kept me in their gaze. “You really want this to be a bad dream don’t you? But face it kid! You can’t even protect your loved ones…so what’s the difference between dream and reality!?” Those words sunk in deep, it felt like someone had plunged a spear deep into my heart. I looked up at myself with wide eyes again, they were chuckling. “There is no difference kid, you’re just a screw up. The team was far better off without you. Maybe you should’ve died earlier on, then they would’ve still been alive! Because they’re all gone, from your-“ I felt something sharp press again the center of my chest, I tore my eyes down to see that they had a knife in their hands pressed against my chest. “N-no..sto-“ 

“Stupid.” They pushed the knife in, cutting into my skin and digging into the flesh underneath it. “Augh!” Tears started to build into my eyes again as pain racked through my body. I tried to kick them away, but it was no use, my strength was pulling away from me. “Mistake!” I wasn’t prepared for what came next, but I knew it was coming. They did a harsh push on the knife, plunging it fully into my chest. My eyes widened as a pained yell was chocked over by blood spurting out of my mouth. 

They only laughed as they stood up, leaving the knife right where it was in my chest. “Look at you. So pathetic.” I tried to ignore them as I brought a shaky hand up to the blade of the knife to pull it out. I couldn’t find the strength to do so. “You’re all alone Kai…no one is here to save you like you weren’t there to save anyone else from your own actions.” Their eyes were as cold as their heart, empty, dark, and cold. That’s what I started to feel like, I was being drowned by their venom, dying by their blade. 

“I…I’m…alone…” I could feel everything growing cold around me, I couldn’t see anyone else, even my other self had left me alone, in this darkness to die. My vision blurred, but I could see the blackness seeping in towards me, swallowing everything up in its way, leaving nothing but black despair. “I-it’s…always…been my f-fault...” the blackness finally made it way towards me, creeping up my body slowly, taking away everything with it. Every last bit of hope was sucked out of my very being. Stray tears continued to fall down my face along with the blood in my mouth. They were both empty though. 

“I…I deserve…t-to…die-“ the last bit of the darkness swallowed me up. I couldn’t see anything anymore, I couldn’t feel anything either. All there was, was coldness. I didn’t know, what was going on, but I knew one thing, and that it was over. I was over…the team was over…and I was to blam-

“k...ai.”

Huh? Did I hear a voice? It sounded familiar...

“K..ai”

“...KAI!” 

“Ah!” I shot up quickly, eyes as wide as dinner plates, heart and breathing moving too fast for any sort of comfort for me. I frantically looked around my surroundings, only for my eyes to land on Jay. “Kai! You had me worried sick!” The smaller male shot at me, wrapping his arms tightly around my upper body, pressing his face into my chest. “I couldn’t wake you up...you were talking in your sleep, shaking and crying too...” he said this with fear in his voice. I was still processing everything, but I did then notice my face was wet, and that this was Jay’s room. That’s right...I had agreed to sleep with Jay-

I slowly looked down at the head of my boyfriend who still clung onto me tightly. “I- I’m sorry…for worrying you Jay...” I mumbled this to him, not sure if he heard me or not. But he shifted slightly and looked up at me, concern filling those big, soft eyes of his. “Are you going to be okay? Do you want to talk about that dream? What even happened...?” 

I blinked down at him before slowly reaching my hands up to his face and cupped it, leaning down and pressing my forehead against his. “I’m going to be okay, Jay. It’s alright.” I said these words in a soft tone, hoping to calm my lover’s troubled heart. Jay looked up into my eyes, and I looked down at his, he seemed to want more of an answer, so I just said; “I want to not fail in keeping you guys out of harm…especially you...” my voice dropped back into sadness, and that seemed to be enough for Jay to perhaps pick up on what my dream…more like nightmare had been about. “Kai...” he said this is dripping sadness in his voice, but I didn’t want to see him upset. 

I leaned down more, pressed my lips against his softly before pulling him into a kiss, my hands still cupping his face. Jay made a small surprised sound when I kissed him, but it wasn’t too long until he returned the kisses I was giving him, our lips moving in a perfect sync. My chapped lips moved against Jay’s softer ones in a slow but meaningful way. I always feel more happy and secure when I’m around Jay. He may be annoying at heart, a little worrisome about a lot of things…but…despite all of that, my heart always began to beat faster when my eyes laid down on him. That bright smile of his, his sweet voice, those electric blue eyes. It all was perfect. 

He was perfect 

I broke the kiss for a moment to catch my breath, and when I did I opened my eyes to see Jay breathing softly, eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted. I flushed lightly as he looked back up at me. Jay smiled softly and placed one of his hands against my chest and reconnected our lips again. I let out a small hum of enjoyment and returned the kiss he gave me. We stayed like that for who knows how long, just sitting in his bed, kissing each other like nothing else mattered. And really, nothing else did, all that mattered was here and now. 

Everything was okay 

I didn’t do the team wrong 

They want me here 

I’m loved 

I’m not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, once again apologize for the whole [C] thing. Most of these are written to be posted on amino and I’m too lazy to get rid of them when I post here. 
> 
> And I do promise these will get longer


End file.
